


Don't Let Me Be Gone

by Arrem



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: Blood.The first thing Diego saw was the pool of blood underneath Eudora. It was strange to see that much blood coming from a small body. He knelt beside her, trying to stop the bleeding. "No way," he thought. "There no way this was real." Eudora was playful and sarcastic. The body in front of him couldn't possibly be her.Diego cried.And as the warmth left her body, he hugged her to his chest; the way he did what seemed like a lifetime ago.





	1. 1. You Had Me At Hello

_Eudora, oh no, no, no, no, no... You’re okay, please, you’re okay. No, please, no._  

As he cradled the young woman, his vision passed. In quick succession, he thought of the first time they met. And the other memories that associated with her.

* * *

 

It was Diego’s first day at the Police Academy Orientation. He always wanted to be detective and ever since he left his siblings, he had trained for this day. The Big Day. And although he was used to the pressure from going on multiple deadly missions with his brothers and sister, he couldn’t shake the jitters running through him as he approached the check-in table.

“Hi. I’m Diego Hargreeves,” he told the seemingly bored attendant.

“Group C.” The attendant said as he handed Diego a lanyard with his name and group on it.

Diego stared at the lanyard and proceeded to walk aimlessly to the bathroom... before bumping into someone.

“Watch where you're-“ Diego began. He never got to finish his sentence when the person apologized. All Diego saw was a flash of brown hair before she sprinted off. He scratched his head and went on to the intended destination.

_Alright, Diego. You’re not a pussy._ Diego pointed at his reflection in the mirror. _You’re going to ‘wow’ them, and then get into the police academy._

Feeling smug, he went out from his hiding place and went to others that seemed to know where they’re going. Before long, he saw a big sign labeled ‘C’ and sauntered towards the gathered group.

“Oh my god.” A voice echoed behind him. Diego turned only to find the same brown-haired girl that bumped into him earlier.

“You’re...”

“The girl that bumped into you, yes. Sorry again about that.” The girl managed to look sheepish before extending her hand.

Diego took it as she said, “I’m Eudora Patch.”

He finally took a good look at the girl and winced. It was strange how similar she looked to Mom. Although she was not a robot, nor a blonde, nor had blue eyes.  _Oh._ He didn't realize he was holding his breath.  _Don't stare, stop it,_ he chided himself.  _Introduce yourself_.

“I'm Diego Hargree-“

Before he was able to make her acquaintance, an authoritative called the group to gather round.

“We are going to do physical tests first before your psychological tests. So, don’t just stand around there and head over to Trevor Hall,” barked what Diego assumed to be the supervisor for the event.

Eudora shrugged and went with the rest of the group towards the hall. Still in a strange daze, Diego followed suit.

After what seemed like ages, he was finally done. While rubbing his neck, he found an empty bench and sat. He didn't think the physical training was worse than what  _Dad_ used to make him do, but the psychology test threw him for a loop that the 30 or so questions seemed like having an electric rod in his brain.

_You’ve passed the preliminaries,_ the supervisor said. _We’ll see you tomorrow for the real shit._

A water bottle hit him on the head. Diego started turning around, but his rage left his body when he realized where the bottle sailed from.

“Hey!” Eudora called. She proceeded to walk over to where you were standing. “I assumed you passed? Are you part of the Police Academy now?”

“Yeah, I did. Did you?”

“Yes, sir! I know we’ve just met, but I know a few guys here that also passed and they wanted to celebrate at a bar. You in?”

Diego considered the offer. On one hand, he knew he needed rest, on the other, it was a chance to get to know the woman in front of him. He opened the water bottle and drank, thinking about the offer.

"Yeah," he managed to gasp. "I can stay for a little bit, but I really need to rest for the 'real shit' tomorrow." Diego made air quotes around the word.

"All right! Great! Let's go..."

* * *

Diego thought at the memory fondly. He remembered the shock when he realized it was a karaoke bar, which meant he had to sing in front of all these strangers. _That's the rule,_ Eudora shrugged as he gaped. He remembered meeting her friends at the bar; all aiming to be detective at the precinct.

Obviously, he didn't end up leaving early. Especially, as he watched Eudora and her friends laugh at one of the more tone-deaf of them all sing _Tainted Love_. He remembered seeing the light in her eyes as her hair bounced with every tear-jerking laughter.

Diego jerked from his thought as he heard sirens. He brushed off tears from his eyes and was about to head out from the crime scene when he noticed a donut bag with a receipt. He took it with him, thinking it was a clue, and bolted.

He did not look back, hadn't wanted to. He wanted to remember her as the woman he fell in love with: sarcastic, intelligent, and immensely hilarious.

As he walked out, he couldn't resist the sob that bubbled up from his chest; as his already broken heart decimated to a million pieces.


	2. Teenagers (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, welcome to the murder!"
> 
> "Oh god, stop it with that fandom!"

Diego retched.

He's seen countless of bodies when he worked as a detective, however, seeing his ex-girlfriends' was harrowing. He felt haunted. He should've protected her. 

When he stopped throwing out the contents from his body, he walked towards his car and drove off.

* * *

 

The sirens were always too loud. This was way too early to be working. Especially when you're hungover.

Diego went underneath the police tape to find his partner talking to some witnesses and jotting notes down. Noticing his presence, she excused herself.

"Alright, what happened?"

"Arson," Eudora scanned her notes. "Three bodies were found inside. All women; one in their late 50s and the others were around their late 20s. Also, you're late."

"Yes, yes, I'm late. My bad, thanks for getting me up to speed." His partner rolled her eyes. "Wait, were there signs of rape?"

"This is why you get here early so we can get the same information together. Anyway, no signs of rape, but the younger of the three was stabbed in the back. We have not found the murder weapon."

"So, I didn't miss anything important," Diego grinned. He should've known better than to say those words because he received a smack in the head.

Diego pretended to be hurt only to receive another eye roll from his partner. He smirked and went to join her as she went back to the witness.

"I swear, that's all I know." Diego noticed the tear that slid from the witness' cheek. Eudora must've noticed it to because their eyes met.

"All right, Mr. Thomason, thank you for your time. We'll be in touch."

"So, what is his relation to this crime?"

"Well," Eudora sighed. "He's family. He said that he was at work when the fire started. I haven't checked his alibi yet. However, I went to ask the neighbors whether they saw something and they mentioned that they saw him enter the house before the fire started, especially when-."

"When he was supposed to be at work," Diego finished.

Although Eudora seemed annoyed, she nodded. "Mr. Thomason also mentioned that he had a place that was closer to work."

"Should we get a warrant? Search his house?"

"I think so, especially based on the neighbors' accounts," she shrugged.

"Looks like the he's now our prime suspect. Let's get that warrant."

 

The next day, Diego and Eudora received a warrant. They brought along a few uniforms, just in case. They arrived and knocked at the suspect's door. Mr. Thomason answered.

"Can I help you, detectives... and officers?" He asked meekly.

"Actually, yes," Eudora showed him the warrant. "We are going to search your house. You can wait outside with the officers."

Mr. Thomason went outside. Diego went in first, after him was Eudora, and finally another police officer. They made sure the area was secure before investigating.

Diego noticed his partner, standing over a kitchen table that had a pile of mail.

"Hey, check this out," she beckoned. "This looks like threats from a loan shark. He must have some debt."

Sure enough, the letter was signed by a common shark around the area. He then found a contract on the loan. With a different name on who the loan was for.

"Hey, Patch, does this name look familiar to you?"

"Yes, you idiot, that's one of our victims."

He gave her a particular vulgar gesture and read through the contract. There were some common loan shark contracts and the co-signer was Mr. Thomason. Seemed like nothing out of the ordinary.

 

After an hour, it didn't seem like there were any evidence on Mr. Thomason being the suspect.

"I think we blew it," Diego sighed.

"There has to be something. I can feel it."

Diego looked at his stubborn partner. He was tired of rifling through Mr. Thomason's belongings but he believed her.

"Where have we not looked?" He asked.

"You know... I haven't looked through the knives."

"I did," the officer said. "It looked clean, Detective Patch."

"Can you bring me some luminol, please?" Eudora said stubbornly.

The officer called to the forensics department. They came and spread the powder on each blade. It seemed pointless to Diego... until there was one knife that had a tiny glowing patch caused by the reaction.

"It's the murder weapon," Eudora gasped.

"Run the prints," Diego added. "We have a witness to catch. If it's anything short of instincts, I'd say that the DNA should match our youngest victim."

Eudora nodded and went outside to retrieve the witness.

Mr. Thomason ran.

"We have a rabbit!" She yelled and started chasing.

 _Oh, shit!_ Diego ran towards her.

 

Mr. Thomason looked wry, but he was quite fast. He went left on an alleyway only to find himself cornered.

"Stop!" Eudora yelled and pointed the gun at him.

Mr. Thomason looked around. He found a stray pipe and started charging her.

"I suggest you drop your weapon, miss detective."

Diego made it and found Eudora fighting with Mr. Thomason. He was stronger than he looked. Mr. Thomason had both her wrists in his clutch. Eudora proceeded to step on his insole and kneed him at the groin.

He let go.

"Drop your weapon and walk away from Detective Path!" Diego yelled, having his gun pointed at Mr. Thomason. 

"Get down on the ground! Hands behind your back!" Another officer yelled.

Eudora went to cuff him and said the Miranda Rights.

 

"All right, here's what happened. You had your name as co-signer on the debt. For some reason, you thought that if you killed your family, the debt will mysteriously disappeared. Am I right?"

Diego looked at his partner and backed her up.

"No! I didn't do anything!" Mr. Thomason yelled.

"He's not gonna crack that easy..." Diego whispered to her ear. She looked at him and nodded.  _I have an idea_.

Eudora brought pictures of the victims and laid them on the interrogation table. There was a long moment of silence before she started talking.

"Look at them. Tell them that you didn't do anything."

Mr. Thomason obeyed, but couldn't seem to form words. At one point, he started apologizing to the wall.

"Why are you apologizing?" Diego asked.

He still wouldn't admit anything. So, Eudora grilled him some more.

”Your alibi was a lie. We checked and they said that you were on vacation. Care to explain that?”

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Mr. Thomason started crying and admit to his crimes.

"It was me..." he sighed out. "I was working to pay off the debt, but, that bitch of a wife spent all the money that was supposed to go to the loan shark for shopping purposes."

"Fine, you killed your wife, why your daughter?" Diego asked.

"They... they threatened to call the cops on me. They walked in the door as I knocked my wife out."

The detectives looked at each other, smirking.

"You want to get a drink?" Eudora whispered.

Diego silently nodded.

* * *

Thinking of the memories as he drove off, Diego smiled. That was how they became regulars at Carl's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This one's a little longer than the first chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it! Once again, any suggestions help me as a writer. I only want to do justice to my stabby boy!
> 
> -Arrem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction for the Umbrella Academy fandom, so, please feel free to comment or add suggestions as we go along. I will be adding characters as they interact with Diego. Three cheers for our stabby boy!


End file.
